sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobumoto Rosuke
is a supporting main character of the [[Guardian Angels Of The Sky series|''Guardian Angels Of The Sky series]]. Rosuke is a second year middle school student attending the Private Lights Academy in Hisakata. He had come to Hisakata in the middle of the school year and was sent to attend this Middle school to spy on those who can transform into Guardian Angels. Rosuke’s real name is Loo, a young Kamonian who had come to earth along with the Elite Warriors of Kamon. Despite being a Kamonian and listening to the orders of Catastrof, Loo befriends with the Guardian Angels and even starts doubting the goals and ambitions of Kamon’s leader. However, this distrust in Catastrof didn’t just come up the moment Loo had met the Guardian Angels, but had always been there from the beginning, hence his reason to come to earth being to get Catastrof away from his sisters. While he appears to be a typical moody teenager at first, who has a short temper and will get angry, at first, Loo is a caring person who may be a little sarcastic, but also very kind towards others. Before leaving Kamon, Loo was a warrior student, which means that he was attending special classes that would train him to become a real warrior after finishing school. Thanks to this training, Loo knows how to fight and can even use some minor spells to help the Guardian Angels in their fight after changing sides and becoming their friend. Basic Information *'Full name:' Loo Zeremk *'Alias:' Nobumoto Rosuke *'In Japanese:' 信本郎助 (のぶもと ろうすけ) *'Nickname:' Prince, Puppy *'Birthdate:' March 18th *'Birthplace:' Kamon *'Zodiac:' Pisces *'Height:' 1.85 m (6″1) *'Weight:' N/A *'Blood Type:' 7 T-AG (Kamonian) Fears and Dreams Due to suffering from Power Stuck, Loo has a different understanding of danger and also of fear. There’s hardly anything he shows fear of: He has no problems climbing up or jumping from tall buildings and places. No matter the height, he will try to get at the top of anything, even if it means he could get hurt. But due to not feeling pain like any other person, he doesn’t have to fear getting hurt either. He sometimes will look at the bleeding injury and just shrug it off as if it’s nothing to worry about. Likewise, he will not notice that he hurt himself unless he sees the injury. Additionally, there seems to be no animal he is afraid of. However, it doesn’t mean that Loo has no fears, as there is one fear he can’t overcome: Loo suffers from severe Aquaphobia, which means that he is afraid of anything related to water. This fear has its origins in his childhood: back when he was five years old, he once almost drowned and has since never gotten close to oceans, rivers, etc. When getting in contact with a large amount of water at once, Loo will freeze – he will stop moving and in worst cases even breathing. To keep it as short as it is; Loo has no dreams regarding the future. Loo is the kind of person who lives from one moment to another, only making up his mind what to do next when this “next” is right in front of him. And he prefer living that way as it spares him from worrying about what will come next and of being afraid what the future might bring. He much more prefers enjoying the present, without having doubts or wondering about “what happened if”, based on a decision he made in the past about the future. However, as graduating from high school got closer, Loo had to sooner or later think of what he would want to do after that. While still not having an idea or plan for the future, he at least got himself to decide that he’ll join University, like Kiyomi, to see where this will get him. Skills *'Athletic skills:' Due to being a warrior in training, Loo is athletically fit and has no problem with his stamina or other necessities in sports. Loo is quite fast and can throw far, but he doesn’t care much for any of that. To him, any of the sports that are practiced on earth a weird and confusing, which is why he doesn’t get as much invested with them as others would like him to. Those people think he could be a good addition to their team, but each time he is asked to join, Loo declines. Because after all, whether sports from earth or Kamonian sports; Loo doesn’t care about it. He decided to become a warrior after all, not an athlete. Also, due to his warrior training, Loo knows how to fight, even without magic, – but also very well how to lose. Additionally, Loo is very agile, which he uses for free running or even in fights. *'Academic skills:' Much like for sports, Loo doesn’t care enough about school to study. For him, school is nothing more than an annoyance, but also is a nice time to get the sleep he didn’t get at night. Yet, Loo’s grades are above the average. This phenomenon has surprised several students and teachers, as the only thing Loo’s doing in school is sleeping but yet he scores good grades, which has led many people around him to the assumption that Loo studies while sleeping. Which, in fact, is the case here. Even in Kamon, people aren’t sure where this power came from and thus is considered as one of the rarest powers. Additionally, people aren’t sure if that is a power or not. History Loo was born in the main community The word equal to “town” in Kamon can be loosely translated as “community”. in Kamon. He grew up in the same house as his family still lives in and has fast become friends with the first born of the neighboring family, even though the two are ten years apart. The first eight years of his life, Loo lived as an only child, which only changed after his eighth birthday of his life, when the twins Kallisto and Kalliope were born. Until then, Loo was the only thing his parents had to worry for, so each time he got hurt, they would hurry to make sure the injuries would get healed. But after that, Loo’s injuries wouldn’t be healed until later the same day – or would have to heal on their own after the local healer had refused to heal Loo from now on. To his family and friends of the family, Loo had always been a little trouble maker, even though he never tried to cause trouble for them. But each time he climbed up somewhere, he was bound to fall some time – and thus getting hurt was an everyday situation for him. With six years, Loo decided to become a warrior student once he is ten and can choose what profession he will learn. But even fore he decided so, Loo had been trained on how to protect himself by Voide, even though Loo’s father forbid him to teach Loo any warrior techniques. Back then, Loo was only four years old. Physical Appearance Appearance Loo has short, silver colored hair and blue eyes. This appearance hardly changes through out the years, with the only thing that changes being the length of his bangs and the way he keeps them. Loo is 1.85m (6″1) tall, being the tallest of the whole group. Though, according to him, in Kamon he is just above average height, while still being shorter than his father and Voide, for example. Clothing Style Loo will wear anything that is comfortable. May it be jeans, shorts, other kind of pants, it doesn’t matter as long as wearing them feels comfortable. Same goes for the tops. Though he usually wears jackets and T-shirts, just T-shirts (long or short sleeved, both works), or maybe hoodies. For footwear he usually wears sneakers. Even during winter. The only thing that is important for him to wear are the traditional Kamonian wrist bands, which are used to identify what rank, occupation, etc. you have in the community, but also from what community you come from. Outfits In civilian, in the first seasons, Loo wears a blue colored jacket with long sleeves which he wears over a black colored T-short with dark green trims and a cyan green colored pattern. He wears black pants and green sneakers with white toes. From time to time, mostly during summer, Loo is also seen without the jacket. Then, his T-shirt, and especially the pattern of the T-shirt can be fully shown. During winter, he wears a big jacket with a black shirt underneath. He usually wears the brown jacket whenever he’s leaving a house. In the latter two seasons, Loo wears a dark cyan blue colored T-Shirt with a slightly brighter collar. He wears yellow brownish shorts, which end just above the knees and have one pocket on one leg each. He wears black sneakers with white toes and black and white laces. Around his left forearm, up to his wrist, he wears one of the traditional wrist bands that are worn in Kamon. This one is tied around his arm in two X-forms, which consist of grey bands, and then are tied beneath a brown band; one worn near the elbow and one around the wrist. Around his right arm, he wears more simple, dark red/brown colored wrist bands. During winter Loo wears a dark purple colored T-Shirt with a white colored, long sleeved shirt sewn onto the T-shirt from the inside. As the sleeves of the white shirt cover his arms down to his wrists, his wrist bands can hardly be seen. He wears black pants and black sneakers with white toes and white laces. While attending middle school, Loo wore the official uniform for boys of the Private Southern Lights Academy. But in his case, he usually only wore the white colored shirt, and the black colored pants and the dark blue shoes. Around his neck, he wore the purple tie that all second years would wear. During winter, he would wear the long sleeved, white colored shirt, but would keep it unbuttoned and instead wear a dark green colored, long sleeved shirt underneath the shirt. But he would never wear the school’s official jacket. General Information Personality When first meeting him, Loo appears to be the typical moody teenager, who has a slight short temper, can get angry fast and uses a lot of sarcasm when upset. And this first impression isn’t completely wrong, as it is indeed a part of who Loo is. He is indeed quite short tempered and will also get moody fast. It’s not hard to upset him and, if you meet him for the first time and end up upsetting right from the start, he might be rather cold towards you and give a hard time to prove that you are not an annoyance after all. Though it’s pretty easy to upset Loo, so it’s usually normal that people start out with this cold and moody Loo at first and only later get to know him and his moods better. Loo is very careless and free spirited, which is why he doesn’t like people telling him what to do or what he should not do. Sometimes even, when people try to give him orders, he will stubbornly just do the exact opposite of what he was asked to do. In the end, he will give that person a cheesy smirk and might even try to tease them, which, in fact, is something he likes to do; teasing others. He especially enjoys it when the person takes it too serious and gets upset after being teased. He usually either tries to protect himself from others attacking him verbally or tries to loosen up the situation. But he may also tease others for his personal amusement. If he once made the experience that someone is a bad person, such as bullies, he will put more force into his words when teasing a person and will tell them his real opinion, which is meant to actually hurt and upset them. Due to being bullied himself as a child, he has enough experience and knows how to deal with such people. He would even start a real fight with them, but from said experience he knows that non verbal arguments can backfire and in the end you will get the same punishment as the bullies. Additionally, while likes fighting – for training or exercise mostly –, he never really wants to hurt anyone. Even if that person is someone he can’t stand. Those are only a few sides of Loo, another one is that, once he has warmed up towards you, he is less likely to be sarcastic around you and will also show that he can laugh about himself as well. It’s easier to talk with him as he will reply more neutrally, with less sarcastic comments and might even consider your opinion. He also cares a lot for the people around him, which might not be obvious most of the time and would do almost anything to protect them. Additionally, Loo’s a big child, who can get pretty immature from time to time. He may also start blushing fast if he’s embarrassed and doesn’t like it when people consider him as “cute”, especially not if Kiyomi says that in public – as it is embarrassing for him. He is also very lazy. Sleeping is one of his favorite activities and there are times when he just simply prefers doing nothing at all. At last, Loo’s the messy kind of person who dislikes hating as much as getting up early. Thus, Kiyomi has stated that she’s afraid of ever seeing Loo’s room in his parent’s home. Relationships Loo’s closest and best friend since childhood has always been Voide, one of the Elite Warriors with whom he had come to earth before the start of the series. Despite being ten years younger than his friend, the two had always been very close and whenever Loo had a problem or an issue with someone, he would come to Voide to talk about it. If Loo had problems with his powers or anything else related to magic, he would ask Voide for help. Generally, if anything happened Loo needed help with, he would ask Voide, as Voide was a lot more experienced and would always know what to reply, and would also help his friend. And thus, when Voide was defeated by the Guardian Angels, Loo started to feel a lot lonelier than he ever had before. From that moment on, he never could ask someone else for help anymore and had to figure out the weirdest things on his own. While Voide was his only family that had come with him to earth, he sure was not his only family at all. At home in Kamon, there are still his parents Aziz and Kalena, as well as his sisters Kalliope and Kallisto, who – to a surprise to Loo – really look up towards their older brother. In Hisakata, Loo has also made a bunch of new friends, starting with his first love and girlfriend Amashiro Kiyomi, who helped him a lot to get along with the life on earth when he first changed sides. And he also became friends with the other Guardian Angels, even though it took longer for them to accept him than for Kiyomi. Many of them, especially Aoba Sapphie couldn’t forgive him that he used to spy on them for their enemies. But even if it took a while, in the end everyone had become friends, and they would even stay together to defeat the eternal darkness. Powers and Abilities As a child born in Kamon, Loo is naturally born with a certain amount of magical abilities. Normally, a child’s power are activated when turning two years old. But since Loo suffers from Power Stuck, his powers activated themselves a few years later than it usually takes. Though it is known that Loo has used his powers since he was four, even if back then, he wasn’t always aware he used them. Like any other Kamonian, Loo possesses the two typical powers, which are teleportation and telekinesis. Teleportation allows him to bring himself, someone else or him along with others, to another place within seconds. To activate teleportation, he has to think of a certain region und then activate the ability. Telekinesis allows him to move objects just by looking at them or by moving his hands at them and waving the hand in a certain direction. Another basic ability that every Kamonian possesses is the Power to Speak, but this power is not counted to “the basic” ones, as the world of Kamon has got only one language; Kamonian, and thus the power of understanding and speaking other languages is usually forgotten around Kamon. But it exists and all Kamonians, including Loo, own this power. This power allows him to understand and speak any language of earth even without understanding grammatical rules of said language. Finally, the last fundamental power Loo is known to possess is the power to cast spells and curses, but since it’s not necessarily considered as power around Kamon, this also is not included among “the basic” powers of Kamonian people. In addition to that, Loo got his fair share of special powers, which he was granted the moment he started his warrior training as warrior student of Kamon. Among his decision to become a warrior, he was given new powers, such as the Manifestation, which would allow him to create his weapon of voice by just imagining to grab it. His Manifestation weapon is a sword, which he uses to attack or to defend himself. Sometimes, he also uses the rare power that allows him to shoot beams from his sword or strikes at the enemy. If he loses grip of his sword, the sword will disappear after a few seconds, accordingly if someone else tries to grab it, it will also disappear. Even though his weapon of choice is a sword, he can still summon other weapons as well, and those are also bound to the creators DNA. But if necessary, Loo can cast a spell on the weapons to allow others to use them as well. During fights, he sometimes even uses the rare power that allows him to throw spheres at the enemy. This power may not have a name, but it is used can be gained and learned by warriors all over Kamon. But not every warrior can master this power. Despite having left school early to join the Elites to earth, Loo has managed to master other rare powers, which is usually used by a mentorA “mentor” in Kamonian is the equivalent to a teacher on earth. in Kamonian schools. This power allows him to create some kind of sub-world, that is the exact copy of the actual world, except that only a few chosen people can enter. Who these people are, is decided by Loo each time he creates one of the sub-worlds. Loo usually creates these sub worlds to help the Guardian Angels to train their powers and become stronger without being seen by civilians all the time. Additionally, Loo uses other basic warrior powers, such as creating shields and walls that will shield him and others from attacks. The shields are only as strong as Loo are, so if it is hit by an attack stronger than him, the shield will break. As previously hinted, Loo is one of the few Kamonians who have mastered high ranked and highly rare powers, which usually are only used by the prestigious warriors of Kamon. One of these powers originally belonged to the Elite Warriors alone and was given to Loo the moment he left earth. This power could not be mastered just like that. One Elite Warrior had to use this power on him to give him said power. And thus he was injected with darkness, which would from now on allow him to create monsters that would follow the orders of the creator. The Katahowa are mainly known to swallow any light around them, including colors, but if they are used for a different purpose, they can exist side by side with light as well. However, creating and controlling a Katahowa drains a lot of power, which is why Loo failed when he tried to created his first ever character. And then, after actually creating one, all of his powers were completely sucked up by the end of the fight. Getting a hand of the Katahowa without losing one self’s powers for 24 hours needs a lot of practice. Another of this highly rare powers is the power to stop one person from moving. To do so, Loo has to concentrate on the person he wants to stop. But like the Katahowa power, this power drains a lot of energy, so once Loo runs out of energy, the trapped person will be set free and regain their ability to move. Additionally, over the years, Loo has mastered several forbidden powers, which were once sealed away by the people, who were worried that these powers were too dangerous, or even by Catastrof itself, thinking that these powers would be too great for a simple human to use. But there are still people, like Loo, you manage to master these forbidden powers. Usually these forbidden powers would only be mastered by high ranked warriors, such as the Elite Warriors, which are the highest ranked warriors in Kamon, or the protectors of lives. One of the forbidden powers Loo has gained, is one of the powers he enjoys using a lot. This power allows him to destroy monsters created by others with one powerful attack. But as fun as it seems to him to use forbidden powers, they are actually quite dangerous. Much like using a rare power as unskilled warrior, the forbidden powers drain a lot of the user’s powers. When using a forbidden power without having the strength to control it or when using it without realizing it is a forbidden power, Loo might fall unconscious after using them. Etymology Nobumoto - Nobumoto comes from meaning “faith”, “trust” or “truth”, combined with meaning “origin”. In conclusion, Nobumoto can be translated as “origin of faith”, “origin of trust” or “origin of truth”. Rosuke - His human alias comes from meaning “son”, combined with meaning “help”, “rescue” or “assist”. In conclusion, the name can be translated as “son to help” or “son to assist”, but can also serve as pun to his real name, as in Japanese 郎 is pronounced the same his actual given name “Loo”. :For the etymology of Loo’s real name see the character page for Loo. Prince - Prince is a nickname given to Loo by Sapphie in a way to “return” the tease when he started to call her “Sapphie-hime”. Puppy - A nickname of Loo’s that may only be used by Kiyomi. Nobumoto Rosuke: Discography The character Loo is voiced by the Japanese voice actress Matsuoka Yoshitsugu, who has provided several image and character songs for him. These songs are released within the vocal albums of the series. The songs provided for Loo are either solos, sung by Matsuoka Yoshitsugu alone, or are duets songs along with other characters. Solo Songs * : Loo's first and only character song, produced for the third season of the series. It is featured in the first vocal album released for the season. Duets & Group Songs * : A duet of Kiyomi's voice actress Murakawa Rie and Matsuoka Yoshitsugu, the voice actor of Loo. Trivia *Loo dislikes bell paper, tomatoes and asparagus. *Loo's favorite dishes are Toki, DokiKiyomi's attempt of making Toki., anything made of and/or consisting of vanilla, sandwiches, fruit cakes (cakes in general), snacks, chocolate *Loo talks in Kamonian while sleeping. *Until a certain childhood trauma, Loo's favorite animals used to be bears. *One of his favorite free time activities is reading. *His favorite weekdays are friday, saturday and sunday. And his favorite daytimes are evening and night. *Loo likes breaking rules, once he learns of a rule, he feels the urge to break it. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters